A Broken Angel
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Shuichi is always so happy that Eiri has decided that he can't possibly be human. One day, however, Shuichi's attitude will change against his will and Eiri will have to change his own.
1. The Accident

**Title: **A Broken Angel

**Rating: **PG-13

**Series: **Gravitation

**Pairing: **EirixShuichi

This is the start of my multi-chapter fic! Hooray! Don't know how well it's going to go but we'll soon see. I feel like it's cliche, but that's just me. Maybe you guys will think otherwise? And I guess cliche isn't always bad. I guess it can't be any worse than the name, but it makes sense to me. If I tell you why it makes sense it'll give it all away xP AND LOOK! IT'S NOT OURAN! IT'S A MIRACLE! .....That's not a miracle, Broccoli has 12 essential vitamins and minerals all packed into tiny green trees. Now that's a miracle! Shame on you.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Yuki....Yuki.....Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...-"

"What?!"

"....I love you~"

Eiri sighed and rolled over to face his lover, who was had a satisfied look on his face now that he'd said what he wanted to say. He stared into his big, cheerful eyes and wanted to throw up. How could someone be so happy at this hour? He guessed that Shuichi was a special breed of human that could. Actually, he'd come to the conclusion that Shuichi wasn't human at all. He was just too damn happy all the time. Shaking his head, he rolled back over, yawning. "Okay," he said simply without an inch of emotion.

"What?!" he cried angrily, sitting on top of him, "You don't love me back?!" Shuichi couldn't believe his ears and felt very offended at his lack of caring. How could someone reply like that when their lover tells them they love you?

Eiri rolled back over so that way instead of sitting on his side he was straddling him normally, looking up at him with the same tired expression as before, "I didn't say that." Shucihi stared at him, and he stared back. Then Shuichi stared some more. He was obviously having problems understanding this. Finally the glazed over look faded and he spoke.

"Exactly, you didn't say 'I love you, too'. If someone says 'I love you' and you don't say it back it means you don't love them!" he pouted. _Yes, that is a good conclusion to come to._ Shuichi thought to himself, satisfied with his answer. It made perfect sense. If someone doesn't say they love you they must not. Perfect logic.

"No, it means you should already know that I love you, dumbass," he moved the hair out of Shuichi's face, which had become a mess in his frustration. He wondered sometimes why Shuichi would jump to such wild conclusions.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't say it," he pouted some more, although he probably couldn't pout any more than he already was. Eiri knew he was angry, but he couldn't help but be extremely attracted to him when he was. He was just too cute to be taken seriously when he was mad. Shuichi was just the type who was constantly cute no matter what. He could have completely let himself go and not showered in weeks and still be somewhat attractive because his cuteness would break through his lack of hygiene.

"And why do you say that?" he asked, sitting up so they were closer. It was also getting kind of uncomfortable trying to look him in the eyes while laying down.

"Mom always said you never know what could happen, so you should always make sure you tell the one you love that you love them," he replied without missing a beat. He looked more upset than angry at this point

"Fine, I love you, happy?" he kissed his forehead, wanting to go back to sleep. The large, comfortable bed was just calling his name.

"Yep~" he got off him and laid back down. Eiri did the same, shaking his head and burying himself under the covers. He couldn't believe how easily Shuichi was satisfied, he was almost like a child. Soon after he could hear the soft breathing of Shuichi beside him, among the echoing of 'YukiYukiYukiYukiYuki' in his head, which eventually helped him drift off to sleep too.

***

"Yukiiiii~ I'm leaving now!" Shuichi stood in the doorway of the bedroom, staring at the black lump beneath the sheets which he assumed was the man he was addressing. The room was dark so it was hard to see anything period.

"Yea, sure, whatever," he mumbled, the lump that was his body not moving, "Bye." He sure as hell was not moving just to see him on his way to work. His body wasn't ready to function yet.

"Awe come on Yuki, don't be mad. I know it's your birthday. I promise to leave early so we can go for dinner!" he went over and peered over the side of the bed to try and meet his eyes, which was the only part of him you could see aside from the blonde hair on his head.

"Yea, sure, whatever," he said again, "I don't care."

Shuichi frowned, he wasn't having any of this. He reached up and opened the blinds, letting in bright waves of sunlight. Eiri groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, "You idiot, what did you do that for?!"

"You have to get up, sleeping beauty~" he teased him, but Eiri obviously did not get what was so funny. He tried to kick him from under the sheets, but Shuichi moved away too quickly. Shuichi then frowned and kissed his head, even though he probably couldn't feel it. He then skipped out the door and headed to work. Eiri pulled the sheets away so his face was uncovered. Although he appeared unemotional and annoyed as usual, he was pretty upset that Shuichi was leaving. "Stupid Shuichi and your stupid work...I wish you would just jump off a cliff or something," he grumbled, getting up. He slipped on his slippers and put on his glasses so he could see. Shuffling into the kitchen, he began to brew the coffee he needed before he could proceed with daily tasks. "Stupid, stupid Shuichi..." he kept saying.

Meanwhile, Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano were on their way to an interview. Shuichi stared mindlessly out the window. No matter what he tried to think, his mind always reverted back to Yuki. Yuki Yuki Yuki. "Oi, lover boy, stop staring like that. You're scaring me," Hiro poked him, and Shuichi jumped a bit.

"Huh?" he replied, his eyes still slightly glazed over.

"You're completely out of it, dude. What is wrong with you?" he asked, poking him again just to be sure he had his attention.

"Ow, stop that....sorry, it's just Yuki was mad at me this morning..." he looked back out the window to the dull, rainy outside.

"And this is a surprise because...?" he asked, waiting for Shuichi to finish his sentence. It seemed he was always mad at his best friend for something or other, he couldn't understand why he still stayed with him.

"I just feel bad because I should be there today for his birthday is all..." he leaned against the window, pouting.

"Well look at it this way. We go, we do the interview, and then you can go home. If you sulk they'll just ask more questions and it'll take longer," he replied.

"'kay," he mumbled, out in lala land again. Hiro just shook his head, knowing it was pretty hopeless at this point. No matter how many times he told him to cheer up he wasn't going to listen. He just wished Shuichi would stop taking his lovers mood swings so personally, because it not only affected Shuichi but it affected him. As his friend, and his best friend at that, it made him sad to see Shuichi sad.

Once they arrived, they had no time to waste. They walked down the large hall and into the room they would be conducting the interview in. The studio audience was already starting to file in, and Shuichi had not perked up. Sakano was freaking out, "What are we going to do what are we going to do?!"

K decided he would need to take matters into his own hands and call upon his friend the AK-47. "I would cheer up if I were you~" K poked Shuichi in the head with the tip of the gun. Hiro was always amazed at how psychotic K could be with such an expression on his face. Surprisingly, however, Shuichi didn't move. "Hellooooo? -47 says cheer up or I'll shoot you!" he said, poking him harder.

"'kay," Shuichi replied in the same way he'd spoken to Hiro in the van.

"Cut it out already!" K hit him over the head with the gun.

"Okay okay! Geeze! You didn't have to hit me..." he mumbled, rubbing his head. K was then satisfied and went away as the interview began. The 'applause' light went on and the studio audience clapped.

"Today I am going to be interviewing the amazing Bad Luck. So, how have you guys been doing?" the interviewer asked with a signature smile on her face. Shuichi couldn't help but wonder if her face would be stuck that way.

"Bad," Shuichi said without even thinking about it. Actually his brain had pretty much shut down and he was sort of gliding through everything.

"Bad?" she pouted. Alright, so she could move her face, "Why's that?"

"My life is a black abyss," Shuichi replied, everyone laughed thinking he was trying to make a joke. I mean, how could you think a face like that would be emo? Nope, he was serious. Dead serious. The laughter started to fade awkwardly as people realized he wasn't joking. Sakano was about to have a heart attack.

"W....Well then, what's your favorite food?" the host was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yuki," he mumbled. That line would be all over the internet within hours without fail.

"Well, uh...let's hear a word from our sponsors, shall we?" the host said quickly. The audience clapped without an applause light.

Hiro slapped Shuichi upside the head, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Owwww, why is everyone hitting me?" he whined, rubbing his head again.

"Because you're being an idiot! Snap out of it!" Hiro was frustrated now, mostly because he couldn't fix the broken Shuichi.

"I caaaan't! I'm too worried about Yuki, he was so upset when I left...." he started to space out again, but Hiro wasn't going to let him this time.

"Look, if you're that upset go home. We don't want you here if you're going to be an airhead," he helped him out of the egg chair he was sitting in. Shuichi just nodded, knowing it was useless to fight Hiro when he was mad. He followed him out where a taxi was waiting.

"Did you..?"

"Just get in," he opened the door for him as Shuichi hopped inside. "The taxi is already paid. Just go home and cheer up, okay?" he said to him, lightening up slightly.

Shuichi nodded as Hiro shut the door and the taxi driver drove away from the overhang. Shuichi waved and Hiro waved back at him. He looked forward and noticed it was raining extremely hard at this point, a thick sheet that you could barely see through even if you were walking. Even despite that he could still see Yuki through the rain. He stared at two raindrops on the window and watched them race down before looking forward through the front windshield. He was glad the driver was driving slow, it seemed everyone was having problems driving through the heavy rain. He didn't think he'd ever seen rain so bad before, he hoped it didn't flood. Then Yuki would be mad about his car being ruined. That, however, would be the least of his worries.

***

Seven o'clock. Eight o'clock. Nine o'clock. Ten o'clock. Eleven o'clock. Eiri watched the hours go by, and Shuichi still didn't show up. He was fuming by this point, figuring he'd just left him for something much more important. He knew one day it would happen, he was a famous singer after all. He must have more important things than him and he couldn't be fanboying over him forever. The second hand ticked on, but he never heard the door open. He went and scoured the fridge, annoyed. He took out some leftovers and put them into the microwave. As annoying as Shuichi was when he was there, when he wasn't it became way too quiet in the apartment. It also seemed empty, too. He leaned against the countertop as he waited for the microwave to finish. He didn't need Shuichi, he didn't need anyone. He was doing just fine on his own before Shuichi showed up. Just as the microwave beeped at him that it was finished, there was a knock at the door. He ignored it and opened the microwave instead, removing the food and going to sit on the couch to eat it. There was a second knock, but again he ignored it. He didn't want to be bothered right now and if Shuichi had the balls to be late, he could wait outside. Just as he was about to take a bite of his food the knocking on the door became frantic and neverending. He scowled and put down his food and answered the door. "What do you want?" he almost growled.

"Fine, be pissy, I won't tell you then," Hiro was the one at the door and he turned to walk away. He usually wasn't that impatient with him, which meant something was up.

"What the hell do you want?" he muttered at him, not really sure if he cared about what he had to say or not.

Hiro turned back around, he looked very tired. That was putting it in a nice way. This meant that he was in no mood for playing around. "I told you if you're going to be an ass I'm not going to tell you," he said, crossing his arms, "Why should I tell you now?"

"Because if you don't you're going to regret it," he narrowed his eyes. He'd decided he was now very curious as to why he was bothering him at such a late hour. He leaned on the doorframe, arms still crossed.

"Shuichi is in the hospital. I hope you're happy, because it's your fault."

**~END CHAPTER 1~**


	2. Visiting The Angel

Woooo chapter 2! What an accomplishment hahaha. It took me a while to sort of make everything mesh together how I wanted it. I had a little ouran moment in here, but I'm allowed right? xD The only reason this chapter was finished so quickly was because I was home sick today =( I can't possibly feel bad about how I feel after describing Shuichi, though. And I'm aware Eiri may be OOC at points, it was really hard to keep him in character.

Enjoy.

* * *

"What?" EIri was in shock, although his face didn't show it as per usual. It had to be a dream, this was the only explanation for this. He'd fallen asleep on the couch and Shuichi would be poking him to wake up any minuet now and everything would be all right. Shuichi would be bouncing around the apartment and he would pretend to ignore him when in reality he was watching his every move.

"Shuichi. Is in. The hospital. I don't know what's so hard to understand in that sentence. If you were so interested in hearing what I had to say you should have payed attention," Hiro crossed his arms now, too. He was obviously annoyed, but part of that probably had to do with the fact that he was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep. He was only there because he had to do the right thing.

"And this is my fault because..?" whether it was his fault or not, he was worried about his little brat. He just wasn't willing to admit it so easily. Plus he was still curious about what was going on.

"If I didn't have to send Shuichi home early because he was so worried about you, he would have missed the storm," he replied, "All day it was always you, like you are his Jesus or something. We had enough so I sent him home. The storm was worse than I thought so it's partially my fault, but you hurt him emotionally if you aren't willing to accept you hurt him physically." Hiro didn't want to admit it was his fault too but it sort of just came out.

Eiri didn't say anything to him as Hiro stared back with angry eyes, like he was ready to attack him at any second. "Come inside," he said, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking into the apartment. Hiro reluctantly followed him in. Eiri sat on one spot on the couch, but was uncomfortable. He sat in another spot and it still didn't seem right. He sat in a third seat and although he was still uncomfortable he stayed there because he didn't want to move again. Hiro did not sit down and stood over him. "Explain," Eiri said simply, getting right to the point.

"What's there to say? He's in intensive care," Hiro shrugged, not really wanting to talk to the blonde.

"And why is he in intensive care?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He was getting impatient with him.

"The taxi he was in was hit. Couldn't even tell it was a car from the scene. The medical staff is baffled at how he's alive. He's in a medically induced coma, mind you, but he wasn't dead when they arrived and that was more of a shock than anything," Hiro replied. Eiri could tell that even though he was trying to be mad, it was hard for him to say that without becoming upset.

"And I assume you know this because you were there?" Hiro was silent, not looking at him. "I see," Eiri got up off the couch.

"There is a problem, though," Hiro said to him as he stood up.

"I don't care, you've told me what I need to know," he went and got his coat and put it on.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you need my help. Because I doubt you're going to get anywhere by yourself," Hiro shook his head and left, leaving the door wide open as he did. Eiri shook his head and grabbed his keys, going out and closing the door behind him. All the way down to the parking garage his mind was filled with thoughts. Thoughts scattered everywhere. He probably shouldn't have been driving, but he hoped into his fancy black car and started to drive to the hospital. The rain had subsided to a light trickle by now, which meant it was easier to see. The rain made him think of what happened, however. No amount of thinking would prepare him for what he was going to see when he got there, and he knew it.

***

He walked into the hospital moments later. He hated this place, it was too white and smelled funny. For some reason it creeped him out too. He looked around to find sick people everywhere, which made him cringe a bit. He didn't want to get sick and did not appreciate some kid coughing on him, but what did he expect? It was a hospital. The waiting room was about half full, most of the people he didn't think really needed to be there. They just seemed like cold and flu people. As he scanned he noticed the front desk and walked over to it. The lady there looked up, and then back down. She obviously was the only woman on the planet who did not care who he was, which may not be a good thing. "Can I help you?" she asked in an unamused tone. Eiri now realized how annoying that really was.

"Can you tell me what room Shuichi Shindou is in?" he asked her tiredly. He wasn't in any mood to turn on the Yuki Eiri charm even if she was a fangirl.

"Are you family?" she replied, not looking up from her paperwork which seemed to be much more important than he was.

"Uh, I'm his..." he paused, not quite sure what word to use, "....partner."

"I'm sorry sir, but even if you two were married we don't recognized same sex unions in Japan," she continued writing on the papers she was so fascinated with, "And because you're not family we can't let you in."

"There's no way I can be let in?" he asked her. He was going to ask nicely the first time, but he couldn't guarantee niceness after that.

"Not unless you magically become related, no," she replied, "Now please move so the next people in line can be served."

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that answer. Either you let me in or desprate measures will be taken," he wasn't nice anymore, but even he could tell he didn't sound very threatening.

"Ooooh I'm shaking in my scrubs. Now if you don't leave yourself I'm going to have to call security to escort you out," she shook her head. Eiri scowled and turned around, walking outside. He sat on a bench and took out a package of cigarettes and lit one, watching the smoke fill the air as he exhaled. It didn't seem to help him, but it kept his mind occupied for a few moments.

"Whatever...I don't need to see him....he'll be fine without me there, and I'll be fine without him," he muttered to himself. The cigarette was failing at keeping him occupied as a scene flashed before him in his head.

**EIRI'S INNER MIND THEATER**

"What a poor soul, alone and defenseless," a nurse said to a doctor. She looked and sounded like someone off of a soap opera, "Must we do this?"

"We must. The hospital is too overcrowded," the doctor replied dramatically, looking teary eyed as he was doing his duty to the hospital.

"And there is no one here for him. he is alone, so no one will care if we take him off life support," the nurse replied angrily, "How can someone not care about this defenseless human being?!"

"Calm, calm. I agree, . No one will miss him because nobody is here," he shook his head, "What a shame, how young he is and how much potential he had."

"What heartless family he must have that none of them came."

"Oh well, let's kill him."

"Okay, since he's so worthless we'll kill him."

"I'm George the Unicorn of death!" a unicorn was in the window.

**END**

Eiri shivered. He had come to two conclusions. One, Shuichi was rubbing off on him way too much, and two, he really needed to get some sleep. He got up and walked over to his car slowly. Too tired to drive home, he slept there in the car. It was hard to do, however. Although he was outside it was too quiet to fall asleep. There was no echoing in his head of the familiar voice he usually fell asleep to. He didn't realize how much Shuichi had impacted his life until just then, but he wasn't ready to admit it just yet. He did eventually fall asleep, but he wasn't very comfortable and tossed most of the night.

He woke up to a knock on his car window. He looked over to see Hiro standing there with a smug look on his face. Eiri rolled down his window, "What do you want?" He sat up, still half asleep. He tried to fix himself up so he looked somewhat presentable.

"Couldn't get in?" he asked him, the smug look not leaving his face. He then leaned on the opening where the window was.

Eiri narrowed his eyes, "How did you know?"

"'Cuz I had to get special permission from his family to get in. I told you that you'd need my help to get in, but you didn't listen to me," he said simply.

_Shit, he's right, _he thought to himself, not liking that fact. "So what, are you going to rub it in my face now?" he muttered, looking away from him.

"No, I'm going to help you get in like I said I could," he replied. Eiri slowly looked over, not sure if he heard him correctly. He was still looking skeptically at Hiro. "What? Didn't expect that? C'mon, I'm not completely heartless," he replied, standing upright once again.

Eiri got out of the car slowly, still stiff from sleeping in his car. "You're not joking about this, are you?" he asked, he didn't want to look like a fool once they got in there.

"I wouldn't joke about his. I know Shuichi would want to see you if he was awake," he replied, "And as his friend, I have to do what he would want." Eiri looked down at him, and Hiro looked up. For some reason he felt that Hiro really was sincere about this.

He shut his car door and then turned back around to face him, "Let's go." Hiro nodded and they walked into the hospital in silence. Eiri was thankful for that, he didn't really feel like holding up a conversation with him. He could tolerate him because he was Shuichi's friend but that was it. Even though he had been there that night, he still felt weird walking into the hospital because he still didn't like being there. Hiro went to the front desk and talked to the nurse, who was not the same nurse he had encountered that night. He assumed they must have had a shift change between when he was there and now. There were a lot more people there than there was before, most of the chairs were full. He wondered how so many people could be up so early in the morning. Hiro walked away from the desk and motioned for him to follow, so he did.

They walked into the elevator and stood in silence, since there was no music. He looked around, it was strange because the walls of the elevator were mirrors and he would see himself staring back at him. He looked worse than he thought he did. Finally about halfway up Hiro spoke. "I know you've probably prepared yourself, but it's not going to be anything like you expect it to be. If the injuries don't bother you, the lifelessness will," he said, looking over to him.

"I'm quite capable of handling it myself, thank you," he replied, not looking over to him.

"Just giving you a heads up..." he shook his head and stared forward as well as the elevator doors opened. Both of them walked through, "His room is the second last on the right. I'll wait out here." He went and sat in the waiting room. As much as he wanted to visit again he'd had his turn. Eiri nodded and slowly made his way down the hall. It wasn't a large hallway, but it seemed like forever making his way over there. As he approached, a nurse walked out. She stared at him for a moment, and then bowed and walked away. She had left the door open and he peered inside. It was dark, so he squinted to try and see through it. He still couldn't see very well. He made his way in, closing the door quietly behind him. It wasn't like he could wake him up, but he didn't want to break anything accidentally. He stood directly on the other side of the door for a long time. He hadn't even seen him yet and Hiro was right, nothing could prepare him. Finally he made his way over, keeping the same unamused expression on his face. He didn't want to let any other emotion seep through. He stopped when he was standing over the bed, and that was when he froze again. His unamused expression turned into one of shock against his will. _Damn you, damn you damn you damn you... _he cursed Hiro in his head for being more right than he thought he would be.

His lover laid there before him, but it wasn't exactly easy to tell, most of him was covered in bandages or castes. His face was the only part of him not 90% covered, with only a bandage around his head and one over his eye. His heart monitor beeped at a slow, monotonous pace that did not help the atmosphere. He noticed Shuichi had many IV's and an endotracheal tube, a tube that went into his throat. That meant he couldn't breath on his own, which almost made Eiri lose his own breath. He then noticed that even in the darkness his complexion was extremely pale. He cautiously felt his cheek with the back of his hand, afraid he'd break him with the slightest touch. He was cold, which freaked him out. Without moving his hand, he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb, but failed at warming him up. He moved his hand away slowly once he realized his failure. He stared at him for a long time, expecting him to jump up and say he'd been pranked any minuet. The other never moved. While he welcomed the silence, he couldn't enjoy it if Shuichi wasn't being quiet on purpose or giggling every two seconds because he couldn't handle the silence, but there was no giggling. There was no 'YukiYukiYukiYuki', there was no nipping at his ear because he knew that was his weak point, there was no whining at him to stop being so upset. He just laid there, lifeless, doing absolutely nothing. Instead of being cheerful and happy like he always was he had no expression on his face, and that scared him more than anything. "You stupid brat..." he muttered to himself, "Why were you worrying about me?"

Before he could think or say anything else a doctor came in to check some things, "Hello there." Eiri just nodded to acknowledge him, he didn't feel like talking, but when did he ever? "Do you have any questions?" he asked as he wrote some things down. He was so optimistic about this it almost made him want to punch him in the face.

"Yea...how long is he going to be like this?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from Shuichi.

"Well, if he continues on the path he's going I would say a couple more weeks before we can see how he does out of a coma," he replied as he finished writing.

"I don't mean to sound like an idiot but, why did you have to put him into a coma?" Eiri asked. He felt like an idiot asking but he had no idea why you would want to do that to someone.

"Don't worry, most people don't know," he smiled.

_Yuck,_ Eiri thought, _Would you stop smiling so much? It's not making me feel any better._

"It keeps brain swelling down and allows it to recuperate," he explained, "The chance of death is much lower this way."

"So does that mean he has brain damage?" he asked, hoping the answer to his question would be 'no'.

"Most likely, but the severity is unknown. We won't know until we take him out of the coma," he replied, holding onto the clip board with Shuichi's information.

"Could he...have memory loss?" he asked, trying not to sound obvious.

"Why? You afraid he'll forget you?" the doctor smirked.

Eiri did not appreciate being found out and frowned, "That's none of your business."

"It's possible, but even if he did forget certain stimuli could help him remember. I doubt he'll have any memory loss, though, so you won't have to worry about that. Is there anything else you need?" the doctor asked. Eiri shook his head, just wanting him to leave now. "Well alright, I'll be around if you need me," he left the room so he and Shuichi were alone again. The room was too quiet, he had to create some noise somehow. He turned on the television at a low volume, just enough to he could hear.

"Bad Luck singer in critical care."

"Young star in car accident."

"Yuki Eiri's lover in hospital."

"Bad luck for 'Bad Luck'?"

All the news stations were talking about Shuichi and the accident. He flipped through most of them, but one did catch his eye. It had video of the scene, and that was what hit him the hardest. He figured when Hiro told him about it he was overreacting, but he wasn't. He put his head in his hands, not taking this very well. He began to shake, still feeling like this was all just one bad dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare. "Damn it...." he looked back up, he was determined not to let his emotions get the best of him, but he was failing horribly. He sniffed a bit, trying not to cry. He didn't like people seeing him weak like that. Not to mention he didn't like feeling weak.

"We are standing outside of the apartment of his lover, novelist Yuki Eiri. It appears he is not home and sources say he could be at the hospital his partner is staying at. Many have tried to get in to get an interview with him but no one has been successful at even getting on the property of the hospital. Sources say security has been increased in order to keep paparazzi out," the newscaster continued.

"Good..." he muttered at the TV, "It's none of your damn business..."

"Many fans have gathered to show their support for the singer and the novelist and are waiting anxiously to hear of what is going on and his condition. We've even been told one fan was able to get into the hospital but their plan was thwarted soon after. We'll keep you updated as information is given to us and our staff is able to get into the hospital to talk to ," the newscaster finished.

Eiri turned off the TV, not needing to see or hear anymore. He didn't want to see or hear anymore, he'd had enough for today and any more could cause a breakdown that he didn't need.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long, unexpected journey from here on in.

**~END CHAPTER 2~**


	3. The Angel, He Awakes

Being sick makes me sad, and sadness makes me want to write fanfiction. xP I actually wanted to pick fanfiction over homework but it was like 'NO! HOMEWORK FIRST!!'. Surprisingly it's not math that takes the longest, which creeps me out a little. You know, I just realized I've had to do way too much research to do this fic xP I wanted to make sure my facts were at least somewhat accurate. I shouldn't have to research this much for a fic, haha. I've had so much writers block with this chapter because I wanted to make sure I had enough material for at least another chapter. Oh, and if anyone can figure out the reason behind the number he punched into the vending machine you get a virtual cookie. And what's with all my bitchy characters? Maybe I'm subconsciously writing myself in. Wow this was a long author's note.

A special thanks to my first ever beta reader HeWhoReads!

Enjoy.

* * *

A few weeks later, the day that was anxiously waited for had come. The day when all the fear of the unknown could melt away. Today was the day that they would stop the medication Shuichi was receiving in order to stay in his coma. They would take him off the medication in the morning so by the afternoon or early evening he would wake up. Eiri was relieved and hoped this would mean less time at the hospital. He was tired. Tired of waiting, and physically drained. He felt like a sink, just slowly being drained until finally he would have no energy left. Even though Shuichi really couldn't do anything in his comatose state, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that if he fell asleep or left for any reason something was going to happen, and he wouldn't be there to do anything about it. So there he was, watching and waiting. Waiting and watching. It was the longest six hours of his life, waiting there to see what would happen when Shuichi woke up. Technically 'when and if' would be more precise, but he refused to believe Shuichi wouldn't wake up or wouldn't survive when he did. Shuichi was too strong for that, he knew it. The doctor reminded him several times that it could take longer than six hours for him to wake up, so he shouldn't keep his hopes too high. He propped his elbow on the armrest of the chair, and then rested his head in the palm of his hand. Shuichi was usually so cute when he slept, now he would never be able to see him like that again after this. That was the last thought that crossed his mind before he slowly fell asleep against his will.

When he woke up, he had quite the surprise. Shuichi was staring back at him. He squinted. Was he seeing that? Shuichi blinked at him, seeming to wonder why he looked so confused. Actually, Shuichi looked pretty confused too. He noticed, while observing, that Shuichi was awake but his eyes just didn't seem as cheerful as they were before when he used to gaze into them. He could tell he was confused, but the emotion was very weak. Usually the emotion emanating from Shuichi was so strong it was like you were being hit in the face with a brick. Today it seemed tired and weak, like he just couldn't muster the energy to do it.

"So, you finally decided to wake up huh?" he said to him as he normally would. He wasn't ready to admit he'd been there that whole time and actually cared. Shuichi blinked some more. It seemed to be the only way he could indicate anything. Eiri could tell he was scared and confused, which made him angry that no hospital staff had come yet. How could his Shuichi not be good enough to receive immediate attention?! He wasn't ready to admit that, either, but it was really ticking him off. He thought that too soon, however, because shortly after, a doctor and a few nurses came in.

"It's nice to be in your company again, ." the doctor smiled at him. That was one reason Eiri wanted to leave; he was sick and tired of that damn happy doctor. He didn't even know his name. He just called him Dr. Too Damn Happy. He sort of wondered how he hadn't figured out his name yet, but that didn't matter at the moment. Shuichi blinked at the doctor some more.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of that breathing tube and see if you can talk with us soon, okay? I just need to check a few things first." Eiri almost dove out of his chair with all the medical staff poking and prodding at his lover. That's what it seemed like from his perspective, anyways. Actually, he saw them like a pack of wild animals going in for the kill. He was surprised Shuichi wasn't indicating distress. However he figured perhaps he was too weak to. Eiri was not pleased that he had to leave when the time cameto take the breathing tube out. He thought about going down to get some food, but he hadn't watched TV since he first got there, and wasn't sure if there were still paparazzi waiting to attack. He saw a vending machine at the end of the hall and went over to it, looking inside. There was nothing he really wanted but his stomach was practically harassing him to eat something. He punched in the number 212 and watched as the candy bar moved forward....and stopped. He hit the side of the machine, seeing if it would cause the bar to fall, but nothing happened. He then shook the machine, his face flushing in exasperation. The nurses at the station were staring at him, giving each other occasional, puzzled glances.

"Uhm...sir? Do you need any help?" a nurse finally asked, and Eiri hung his head in defeat. She went over and put her hand up through the slot where you received your item and knocked it down. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

"There you go." He stared at the bar, and to her, then back to the bar. Why didn't he think of that? He must have been more sleep deprived than he thought. She smiled and went back to the nurses' station. He stared at the bar. It was an odd thing. One moment he was starving, and the next, all his hunger had vanished. Of course, he ate it anyway just to show it who was boss.

When Eiri returned, they were finished with Shuichi.

"If anything concerns you, call us right away." the doctor instructed him as he left. Eiri nodded and went in, feelingno different than the first time he went to see him. He was sitting up this time, staring out the window with a vacant expression. "Hey." he said to catch his attention. Shuichi looked over, and Eiri cringed. He still seemed so lifeless, and so sad. "What, you don't want to talk to me?" he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, causing it to creak slightly with the extra weight. Shuichi stared up at him, his expression unchanging. "Do you hate me?" he asked. Shuichi slowly shook his head. "Then why won't you talk to me?...or maybe it's you want to, but you can't..." he realized, and Shuichi nodded to indicate that was, indeed, correct. "...I see..." he replied, followed by a long awkward silence. The silence was broken by a nurse bringing some food. She put it on a small table and rolled it over to Shuichi. He raised his hand, but even without holding the fork his arm was shaking.

"Here, how about I handle that." the nurse smiled and took the fork. She started to feed him, but Shuichi leaned away from the offer**,** reluctant to eat. "Come on, it's good for you. You can't get better if you don't eat," the nurse a moment of hesitation, Shuichi complied. He ate slowly and quietly, not seeming too interested in doing so.

"Why doesn't he want to eat?" Eiri almost demanded**, **sending a cold glare in the nurse's direction.

"I don't know, maybe he's still a bit out of it from the medication." said the nurseas she continued to feed him. After he'd eaten about half of thefood on the tray, he refused to continue. "Alright, alright. We'll see if you'll eat more tomorrow." she picked up the tray and left with it. Shuichi stared out the window again**, **his vacant expression returning.

"Do you want to go outside before it gets dark?" Eiri asked him, and Shuichi quickly looked over to him. He had a hint of excitement to his expression, although he still looked the same overall. Eiri went out and got a pass to leave along with a wheelchair. Once he situated Shuichi into the wheelchair, he began their trip to the outside world. Shuichi seemed pleased to just get out of the room. Eiri made sure to glare at the vending machine on his way to the elevators. Once inside, Shuichi stared at himself in the mirrors with an almost confused expression. "What?" Eiri asked him, and then Shuichi looked down. "You didn't think you looked that bad huh?" he said, somehow able to tell what he was thinking, "It'll get better..." After he said it, he thought about it and realized he didn't even know if it would get better. Would Shuichi be like this the rest of his life? He poked his head out the back door and came out cautiously, making sure there wasno one there to bombard them. He then walked down the street and to a traffic light where he waited for the signal to change. That was when he noticed something. Shuichi flinched every time a car made a turn. "Hey...are you alright?" he asked him, and Shuichi nodded quickly. Although he said he was alright, Eiri could tell that he was anything but that. When the signal changed, he made sure to cross the street quickly. Once on the other side, he leaned over and hugged him.

Shuichi blinked, utterly had no idea where the hug came from, but It did make him feel better. He **j**ust wished he could hug back. Eiri then continued to push him down the sidewalk. He felt odd. Eiri glared at anyone who stared at them from under his sunglasses, but deep down he felt a bit self conscious. He kept reminding himself it couldn't be as bad as how Shuichi felt. They stopped in front of a lake with lots of ducks swimming around. Eiri figured he would enjoy that. And he did. He almost looked like he did before the accident. He wondered how a simple trip to the park could make him feel so happy. While lost in his thoughts, Shuichi had bent his head back to stare at him. Eiri looked down to him.

"What?" Shuichi blinked at him, the only way he could currently communicate. "Don't worry about me, you're the one who's hurt, remember?" he replied to his silence. He shrugged and looked forward again at the ducks swimming around in the pond. "So...where do we go from here?" Shuichi shrugged, not really knowing what would happen. "I think we should move." Eiri said suddenly. Shuichi frowned and looked over to him again. "Somewhere no one will find us. Too much chaos over here." he continued. "You won't get better with all of this." Shuichi gave him a look that could scold him without words. "What? It's the truth. There's too many people around to bother you, and it's just too busy. We should go somewhere small." He was surprised at himself for saying all of this. Did he really want to do this? In the end he had to do what he felt was best for Shuichi. Plus it could help him with the writing he's been missing. "Besides, I never knew you to be one to reject alone time with me." he smirked and the scolding expression on Shuichi's face got stronger. "I guess we'll think about it. Let's go back before it gets dark." he wheeled Shuichi back to the hospital. Again, he noticed every time a car went by, Shuichi would flinch. He wondered if he had been psychologically scarred because of the accident.

When they arrived back at the hospital, Shuichi had fallen asleep somewhere from going into the hospital to going up to his room. When they got in there he picked him up and went to put him on the bed, but there was one problem. The moment Shuichi was in Eiri's arms, he clung to him, making it impossible for him to put the other down. He sighed and laid on the bed with him, and Shuichi seemed happy with this. He snuggled into him and was settled once again. Eiri watched him. He still looked bad even in his sleep. He did look pretty cute, though. It seemed now every time he looked at him, he felt sad instead of happy. He didn't think he could ever make it up to him no matter what Shuichi said. He figured he would make him happy any way he could, even if it meant he had to change in the process. Eventually, watching Shuichi sleep made him sleepy, and he drifted off to sleep as well.

The following day, Shuichi was visited by a therapist who was going to try and figure out why he wasn't able to speak. Eiri kind of wished Dr. Too Damn Nice would be the therapist, because this person did not seem kind in the slightest. She seemed downright nasty. She kept firing questions at Shuichi, who seemed intimidated by her. It was like she felt he was beneath her.

"Say ahh," she said, frowning. Although it seemed like she had been frowning the whole time. Shuichi opened his mouth but no sounds came out. "I said say ahh," he voice got sterner and Shuichi winced. He tried again but still no sounds came out, he just couldn't seem to produce a sound. "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOUR VOCAL CHORDS SO SAY IT!" she yelled at him. Eiri was beginning to wonder if she was really qualified. Shuichi hid under the covers and made a squeaking noise like a mouse being attacked by a cat. "Good, we have sounds," she wrote something down on her clip board. Shuichi stared at Eiri from under the covers with terrified eyes and Eiri shook his head. "So obviously you can talk, you just don't want to," she came to a conclusion.

"I don't think so, I think he's just been scared away from his voice." Eiri commented. "He needs confidence to get it back."

"I'm the expert here and I say he's being stubborn." she replied, writing down some more.

"I hope that's not what you're putting down," he replied calmly, "because it sounds very opinionated."

She looked up, "I know what's best, thank you."

"Right, you know what's best for someone you've only known two minutes and scared the shit out of."

"Actually, I do." she took her clipboard and left, walking with an attitude.

"I can't wait to leave here...they're all crazy..." he mumbled to himself and looked back to Shuichi, who was still under the covers. "You can come out now, y'know." he said, but Shuichi stayed under the covers, looking like a puppy during a thunderstorm. He went over and pulled the covers off easily since Shuichi wasn't strong enough to hold onto them. "Come on." he helped him sit up again, "You can't sulk like that all the time." Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, confused now too. Shuichi pointed to him. "Okay fine, I do that. But you're not supposed to." he crossed his arms in defeat. "Besides, you have to go to physiotherapy today, too." Shuichi made a silent groan and hung his head. He just woke up**, **yet he was already tired from the day's events, and he had barley done anything. "Don't worry, I'll come with you. I don't trust anyone here..." He looked around as if someone was watching him. Shuichi raised his head a bit with a pout and Eiri ruffled his hair. "Do you want me to take you down?" He nodded slowly. He got his wheelchair and went over to him, going to pick him up. Shuichi, however, was stubborn and tried to get up on his own, only to find himself making out with the floor. Eiri sighed and picked him up and put him in his chair. "Idiot..." He pushed him down to the therapy floor where a therapist was waiting for him. At least he looked nicer than the other one did.

"Hello , are you ready to be on the road to walking again?" he asked. Shuichi shook his head and the therapist laughed. "Don't worry, I won't work you too hard." Before Eiri knew it, he decided he wanted the female back. All the inappropriate touching made him want to mark his territory, and he meant that in the way all you readers are thinking of. Well, at least to him it was inappropriate. Any man putting his hands on his lover would constitute as inappropriate touching. Shuichi smiled at him every so often to reassure him, which made him feel better that at least he was happy now, even though he hadn't wanted to come earlier. Once he was done, the therapist went to talk to him. "If both of you wantto, you can practice between sessions." he said, "It'll help the recovery go faster." Eiri nodded, still glaring at him. The therapist was very uncomfortable and said goodbye to Shuichi before leaving. Shuichi sat in his chair and gave a smug look to Eiri.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he frowned. Suddenly herealized Shuichi knew of his jealousy. "Oh come on, you saw him put his hand on your....arm..." he realized how stupid that sounded once he said it and only proved Shuichi's point."You know what? Shut up." he pushed him back to his room and Shuichi sighed, his lover was always going to be his lover no matter how hard he tried. "Look, I'll watch that documentary about Nittle Grasper that's on today with you, okay?" he rolled his eyes, and Shuichi clapped with delight, forgetting it was on since he still hadn't regained a concept of time. On the way, he saw the back of a familiar person and realized he didn't just want to move away for Shuichi. He hoped he was wrong, but there was no doubting someone dressed like that. He tried to walk past without being noticed but it didn't work.

"Eiri, do you think you can just ignore me like that?" Tohma asked, frowning.

"It's not ignoring if I didn't know it was you." Eiri lied, continuing to walk down the hall. He quickened his pace to try and get there before they said anything else to each other. He dropped Shuichi off in the room and then came back out. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't be concerned about you?" Tohma frowned, taking his gloves off one finger at a time.

"You're always concerned about me, but you don't always show up. What's the deal?" he asked, crossing his 'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I just think you're spending a little too much time here is all. You need to get out more." he replied. Even though he had said it nicely, he was still being an ass.

"I went out yesterday with Shuichi." he replied. "Does that not count?"

"No, I mean you should go home, do some book signings, stuff like that." he replied. "You have an image to uphold."

"If Mika was in the hospital I'm sure you'd be here with her. Oh wait, you wouldn't." he rolled his eyes at him.

"No need to be nasty." Tohma frowned again. "I'm merely making a suggestion."

"You're implying I leave Shuichi, and I know you mean in more ways than leaving the hospital. He's there for me...I should be there for him." he stood up for himself. He felt he sounded too mushy, but it was the truth. Shuichi was _always_ there for him, no matter what. So the one time he needed him to be there, he wasn't going to back down.

"I'm just looking out for your career. Your fans are getting impatient. Have you forgotten you were supposed to release a book last week? I don't even think you've finished." he pointed out. Damn, he was right. He had completely forgotten. He knew he had to work on writing but he didn't realize he was supposed to have stuff done.

"There's nothing I can really do now..." he replied, and it was true.

"I've arranged an interview for you in a couple hours. You can go and save yourself, or you can stay here and watch a documentary on Nittle Grasper on the music network." he replied. How did he know that? He was psychic, he had to be. He looked down the hall, and then back at Tohma. He looked at the clock. He could make the interview and come back to watch TV with Shuichi.

"Fine, I'll go." he sighed, and Tohma smiled, now that he had succeeded.

"Great! Come on then, you need to get cleaned up. You look terrible." He took his hand and led him out of the hospital. Eiri looked back down the hall again, hoping nothing would go wrong. He probably just jinxed it there. After the interview was a signing, and after the signing was a party, and after the party his editor wanted him to work on the book while in their presence so he knew he was doing it. It was one in the morning by the time he returned to the hospital, and he was scared to face Shuichi. He figured it couldn't be that bad, but oh it was. Shuichi gave him the biggest puppy face he'd ever seen in his life when he walked in the door. He didn't have to speak to guilt trip him.

"...I'm sorry..." he didn't know what else he could say to him, not to mention he rarely apologized to him. Shuichi's lip quivered and it looked like he was going to spontaneously burst into tears at any moment. "I got caught up...we could probably catch it on a different time zone's channel...?" he tried to make it better but it wasn't working. "You can complain to Tohma about it, it was his fault. He tricked me!" he tried placing the blame elsewhere now, but that made Shuichi remember he couldn't sing anymore and burst into tears. He was crying so hard it looked like he could fill the ocean. Of course, Eiri thought he was why Shuichi started crying and felt horrible now. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey...stop crying....stop crying....," he sighed and then hugged him, but Shuichi kept crying. He sighed again and looked down at him, "Remember, when we leave we'll have alone time again..." Shuichi looked up with the same big eyes. "Really...no more distractions." he reassured him and Shuichi slowed hiscrying and leaned into him.

In the silence, a voice spoke.

"I love you." said the raspy voice. Eiri blinked and looked down to see Shuichi smiling up at him.

"I thought you couldn't talk?" He was skeptical.

"It took motivation." Shuichi replied quietly, Eiri almost had to stop breathing just to hear him.

"So do you think you'll be able to sing again?" he asked him. He wished he could.

Shuichi looked down. "I don't think so. I might only be able to talk like this, if anything." Eiri pulled him in closer to reassure him again.

"You probably will, you're too strong not to." he said, not looking at him.

"Ne ne Yuki~ Was that compliment~?" he poked him, but then started to cough. Too much talking.

"Yea yea, don't get cocky on me. You're still not well enough." He punched him jokingly, but he tried to make it seem like he was serious. Shuichi could always see through his masks, though. Eiri turned on the TV and did indeed find the documentary on another channel. Shuichi got himself all comfortable, leaning on Eiri so he could watch with his lover. Eiri was watching Shuichi more than he was watching the show. He was glad that, although slowly, the other was starting to get better. Even though a light at the end of a tunnel was seen, it wasn't over yet. They still had to deal with life back at home and try to get back to normal once again.

**~END CHAPTER 3~**


	4. Angels: Masters of Illusion

Ohohoho, I've made it! I can't believe I made 4 chapters! I'm already thinking about another multi chapter fic. On what I don't know, but I'm considering it xP If anyone has any suggestions for series' or pairings I'm up for them. I've been really busy so this kept being put off and put off until I remembered I had to do it and only had a paragraph written. And my brain kinda farted with this...I dunno why, I had all the ideas but for some reason I could not make it into a fic.

ENJOOOOOOOOOY.

* * *

Weeks went by and Shuichi's therapy continued. Eventually he was able to walk unassisted. He could only walk slowly, however, so most of the time he was still pushed around in his wheelchair. It was such a big success, news stations all over the world wanted to speak with him about his remarkable recovery. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about his speech. He could talk now, but still very quietly and in a raspy tone. He also got out of breath very easily. Eiri didn't even want to ask him about his singing if he could barely even talk. He hadn't been much into his music before but he never wanted to hear him sing more than he did now. "Yuuuukiiiiiiii......" Shuichi called, waking him up from his daydream. He looked over to him with an expression that implied he wanted to know what he wanted. "How about this place?" he pointed in the newspaper. What had they been doing again? Eiri had to think for a moment to remember. Oh yeah, they had been looking for places to stay where no one would find them. Shuichi would be released soon so they needed to find somewhere fast before anyone bothered them and they were forced to stay.

"As long as you like it I don't really care." he replied, still not paying much attention. His mind was in the clouds.

Shuichi frowned, "Your opinion matters too, you have to live there as well."

"If you're there that's all that matters..." he muttered, not realizing how sappy that sounded.

"Awww Yukiiiiii~ I love you toooo!!!!" he exclaimed, but started coughing promptly after. He drank some water and he was alright. Eiri shook his head. "It looks good, though. Not too big, not too small, tiny, quiet town..." he continued after he could speak again. "We should offer."

"I'll call this afternoon," he nodded, not realizing how fast the time had gone by. "Do you need help getting your stuff together? You're going to be leaving in a few days."

He shook his head, "No, I can do it by myself!" He seemed proud as a peacock for the progress he'd made, but didn't realize he still wasn't quite well. He got up and walked around the room shakily, losing his balance every so often and needing to lean on objects for support. Eiri followed him around at a distance just in case he didn't catch himself when he fell. It would be very bad if he fell, as he hadn't finished healing yet and could end up breaking something again. Both of them wanted to leave as soon as possible and that meant no more injuries. Finally, Shuichi sat back on the bed and panted. Walking took a lot out of him, so he was exhausted from trying to do that simple task by himself.

Eiri shook his head.

"You idiot."

Shuichi pouted at him.

"I am not an idiot." Eiri looked over to him, he never protested before. He always just whined about how mean he was like a kid on the playground to the teacher. It caught him off guard and it was hard to keep the slight shock and curiosity off his face.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" he asked him, intrigued now. He didn't realize how different Shuichi had become until then.

"That's simple, everyone is smart. We're all just smart in different ways." he said. Eiri wondered if they had switched Shuichi's brain with that of another person while he wasn't looking. "You're good at writing, I'm good at music. You're not good at music and I'm not good at writing. Well, at least romance novels." he continued. "Plus I'm way cooler than you!!!!" Nope, still an idiot.

"Alright alright, fine. I get your point," Eiri sighed.

"Good! I spent a lot of time thinking about that." he tapped his head to indicate he was a smart cookie. He then turned and stared out the window. Eiri noticed he'd been doing that a lot lately. Sure he'd have normal Shuichi moments, but they wouldn't last very long. He would go back to being sad before he knew it. Eiri knew that he had to change that once they left the hospital. He didn't know how he was going to do it, he just knew it hurt the both of them for him to be that way.

"Well, I'm going to go call these people to make an offer. I'll be right back." he got up and kissed his lover's head. He then took the newspaper and walked out. Eiri never considered using the phone in Shuichi's room, but maybe it was fate that called him outside the room. As he left, he heard a doctor and a nurse discussing Shuichi.

"So...can you explain to me again what was going on?" the nurse said in a confused tone. Eiri couldn't see them so he had to rely on voice to figure out what was going on. If he got in a position where he could see them he feared they would stop talking.

"I'm not quite sure what is so hard to comprehend about this." said the doctor. Wait, was that Damn Happy? He didn't sound too damn happy today. " has been fully capable to go home for a while now. However, the publicity for the hospital is too much to pass up. His success story is having people from around the country come here. We need to milk it as long as we can." Was this whole hospital corrupt or what?! Everyone here seemed to be either bitchy or evil. Or bitchy and evil, take your pick.

"So....he's better?" the nurse replied.

"Not entirely better, but better enough to go home and continue therapy there without doctors." he replied. "Like I said, we're going to see if we can keep this going for another couple weeks before that guy who's always in there finally catches on."

"Oh really now?" Eiri interrupted and the nurse looked like she was going to wet herself in fear.

"Er...h..hello...." the doctor stuttered, "It seems we have a misunderstanding..."

"No, I think we have a perfect understanding." he crossed his arms, "We have an understanding that Shuichi is going to leave now, correct?"

"Well a..actually w...e can't actually do that." the doctor went on, "T..The earliest he could leave would be tomorrow."

"We're leaving. Today. You better get the paperwork together." he stared the doctor right in the eyes. The doctor looked like his soul had been sucked out of him while staring back at him. Eiri went on the phone and made the offer before going back to Shuichi's room. "C'mon, we're going." he announced.

Shuichi blinked and looked over to him. "What? Why?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go." he pushed his wheelchair over to him. Shuichi frowned and sat on the chair, suspicious now. Normally he would have said something but he kept quiet this time. Eiri picked up his bag and they left. Several staff members tried to stop them but he simply ignored them as they left. He went over to his car and frowned, he felt strange. He felt like someone was watching them. He started to speed up his pace.

"What's wrong Yuki?" he looked up at him, curious.

"Nothing...don't worry about it." He opened the passenger side and helped him in before putting the wheelchair in the trunk. He quickly came around and got into the car. He put the key in the ignition and then looked over to Shuichi. He noticed that he was white knuckling the inside handle of the car door. "Are you okay?" he asked him, and Shuichi nodded. However, his nod was very quick and looked like his head would fly off. "I'll drive slowly, okay?" He went back and started the car, pulling out of the spot and down the street. Once they were on the road Shuichi spoke.

"It's fine...you don't have to drive that slowly..." he panted softly.

He shrugged, "I'm not walking, so I don't care. If I had known we would have walked."

"It's fine...I have to get used to driving again..." he replied. Eiri was surprised at how normal Shuichi had started to sound instead of constantly hyper. He sped up just a bit, staying a few clicks under the speed limit. Finally they got back and immediately had to begin packing for whenever they happened to move. He got a call later on to say their offer was accepted, which meant they were for sure moving.

"Hey Yuki?" Shuichi asked. He was sitting on the floor wrapping fragile objects in bubble wrap.

"What?" he asked as he taped up a box and started on another one.

"Why are you doing all this?" he asked, not looking right at him. He was looking everywhere but at him.

"What do you mean why am I doing all this?" he was confused as he started putting some books in the box.

"Well, it's unlike you. Typically you would tell me to suck it up and that you were busy. Now you're moving to a whole new place? I don't understand it." He looked over to him. He was right. This wasn't what he normally would have done. That is, under normal circumstances. He couldn't risk losing Shuichi again, he had taken having him for granted the first time and couldn't do it again. He had to help in any way he could, even if it meant packing up and moving to a whole new city.

"I'm just concerned for you is all. Is that not alright?" he replied simply.

"It's fine, I'm just starting to worry about you now. Have you been getting enough sleep?" he asked as he started to wrap again.

He had to admit that he hadn't been getting a lot, but his judgment wasn't that impaired. "Just...don't worry about it." he replied as he taped up another box. Shuichi shook his head and kept wrapping up items. Finally, everything in the apartment was in boxes except for the bed, which they would sleep in that night. Shuchi was already prepared to doze off right there on the floor. Eiri shook his head and lifted him up carefully, walking to the now empty bedroom and placing him on the only piece of furniture still there. Before Eiri had even gotten all the way in Shuichi was clinging to him. He shook his head and laid down beside him, staring at him. He felt so thankful that he was alive, something he never felt thankful for before. He fell asleep, knowing tomorrow would be a new start.

***

The next day they began the long drive down to their new home. It was pretty boring for Eiri, he had to keep his eyes on the road. Shuichi, however, had a great time taking in all the scenery. The beautiful trees and flowers, plus the occasional animal. Now Eiri wouldn't have minded this, if it wasn't for the fact that Shuich was so quiet. Shuichi prior to the accident would have yelled out every animal he saw and almost caused him to run into a tree. There was none of that. He just stared out the window quietly. "Are you excited?" he asked, trying to coax some words out of him. He simply nodded, continuing to stare outside. "What do you think will be the best part of moving?" he asked a different question, it was awkward.

"I guess being alone?" he looked over. "I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of glad to be out of the hospital."

"You don't seem very glad, you need to smile." he replied, but sort of felt strange saying it.

"Why? What would smiling do?" he replied and went to look back out the window.

"I don't know, you were always smiling before. Doesn't it make you feel good?" he asked.

"I dunno, maybe?" he replied. There was silence for a long time. He looked over to see Eiri smiling at him. It wasn't that swoon worthy smile for the fangirls though. It was an awkward smile, like he was trying too hard. He snorted, trying not to laugh at him.

"What, why are you laughing at me?!" he suddenly stopped trying to smile and frowned.

"No no no not laughing at you..." some giggles got out. Well, at least he wasn't moping around anymore. Before he could say anything else they pulled into the driveway of their new home. It was a small, two story brick farm house with a large porch on the outside. It was a huge lot with lots of space to expand or just walk around in the grass. The inside was mostly wood except for the fact that most of the walls were brick like the outside. The floor was wood, the cabinets were wood, the counters were wood, and it was very homey unlike Eiri's modern apartment.

Once they parked in the driveway, Eiri got out and got Shuichi's wheelchair. As he looked over, he saw Shuichi on the ground. Instead of calling him an idiot, he simply went over and helped him up. "Silly..." was all he said as he pushed him into the house. After he had done that he went to the moving truck, which had followed them the whole way, to get the boxes and help the movers. While Eiri helped bring stuff in, Shuichi gave instructions from the inside. A lot of the movers still had problems hearing what he was trying to say, which made Shuichi frustrated. Usually Eiri would think about how he looked kind of cute when he was mad, but today it seemed like there was something deeper under the skin. "Are you alright?" he asked him when bringing something into the room he was in.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. At least I will be."

"'You will be'?" he repeated, "What do you mean by that?"

"I guess...I'm just frustrated that I can't do all the things I could do before." he looked down to his lap.

Eiri stopped what he was doing and went over to him and kneeled down to his level, "I know you can do it if you just need motivation."

Shuichi looked up to him instead of in his lap. "You think I can....?"

"I know you can." Before Eiri knew it, Shuichi was crying. "H..hey hey! The point was to be happy not sad!" he stuttered, why did he make him cry?!

"I am 's why I'm crying..." he replied. Oh...he never thought of that. "You usually don't say things like that...it makes me feel good..." he sniffled, wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry...I'll make sure I do more often." he hugged him. And he meant it. He was going to make him feel good after what happened to him. "Well, everything is almost inside. Do you want to have something to eat?" he asked him.

"Do we even have any food?" Shuichi asked him, still sniffling.

"No, that's why we have to order something now so it'll get here for later." he said simply.

"Oh...I didn't think about that....sure I guess..." he said. Eiri nodded and ordered a pizza. It was a simple thing to order. Once it came, Shuichi still couldn't seem to lift the food and put it into his mouth. After watching him struggle with the same piece of pizza for ten minutes, he went over and started to cut it up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Feeding you, what else would I be doing?" he replied. "You need help so I'm helping you." Shuichi was very confused. And then he became amused as Eiri fed him bites of the pizza. He thoroughly enjoyed this attention, especially since he'd been feeling down for a long time. "Don't laugh at me. Besides, you'll choke." Eiri caught that he thought this was funny.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," he finished his last bite of the pizza. He began to yawn, looking around the house.

"What, you're already tired?" he teased him.

"So what? I'm on medication." he yawned a second time. Eiri shook his head and took him upstairs to bed, putting him down gently.

"Heeeeeeeeey Yuki~" Shuichi purred. "Since you've been sooooo good maybe you should get a reward~"

"Right, like we want another trip to the hospital. No thanks, not quite yet," he took his shirt off as he began to change, but he stopped midway through taking his shirt off. He looked down to see Shuichi clinging to his legs. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, frozen in that position.

"What does it look like I'm doing? ~" he purred again and started to remove his pants.

"Something you shouldn't be doing?" Eiri answered. No matter how nice he was trying to be to Shuichi, if he was there in front of him on his knees how could he say no? Especially if he was so willing. It must be alright if he wants to, right? Yes, that was very good reasoning.

Before he knew it they had been at it until the early hours of the morning and it was finally time to sleep. Shuichi was typically the first one asleep, and he was this time. Eiri looked at him and reflected back at all that had happened. It was strange, it was almost surreal. Everything was all meshed together in his mind that even though he wanted to sleep for Shuichi, typically it was hard for him to. He just wished it had never even happened. And with that, he fell asleep.

***

"Yuki? Yuki? YUUUUKIIIIIIIII!"

"Ugh...what...?" Eiri opened his eyes to see Shuichi's big eyes staring back at him. "Why are you sitting on me? You're hurt remember?" he muttered to himself as he tried to wake up.

"What are you talking about Yuki? I'm fine, you're the one who's got a problem. You've been sleeping for days! I thought you were dead! And then I thought about planning your funeral and felt WORSE! And then Tohma said he would never let me plan it and that made me feel WORSE THAN THAT!!!! Tell Tohma if you die I can plan your funeral, Yuki!!!!" he started to cry. Wait what? Eiri was very confused now, was he dreaming about wondering if he was dreaming? That was some food for thought for him. He then took in what Shuichi just said.

"Why are we talking about if I died? Do you want me to die?" he asked him.

"NO!!!! DON'T DIE YUKI!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU!!!!" Shuichi cried, clinging to his lover's head.

"Shuichi, I can't breathe..." he muttered and Shuichi finally let go, "I don't know what I'd do without you, either..."

Shuichi blinked, "Are you the same Yuki, Yuki? Why would you say that?"

"You were in a car accident..." he said, looking confused. Maybe he was imaging this He was still half asleep after all.

"What? Usually I walk to work and sometimes Hiro takes me on his bike.I'm not usually in a car anyways." he pouted, sitting up.

"So...nothing is wrong with you?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, when I woke up this morning I stubbed my toe...and then I burned myself a lil' bit on a bagel...but that's about it..." he shrugged. Eiri sat up and before Shuichi knew it, he had been kissed. It was a long, passionate kiss that was usually only given to him when Eiri wanted sex. This confused him, because they never had sex in the morning.

"Are you okay?" he asked him, a bit concerned now.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi went and put a hand on his forehead, "Are you sick Yuki? Do you need to a see a doctor?"

"No no no I do not need to see a doctor you idiot! …Erm...I mean..." he tried to calm down. He needed to try and be nice to him even if that was all a dream.

"You're starting to scare me a little bit..." he looked like he was going to run away, but Eiri pulled him close again.

"Shuichi..." he said again, and Shuichi nodded in acknowledgment.

".....I love you."

**~END~**


End file.
